


New Mystery

by gaysandghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Boys In Love, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, No Covid-19, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Office Party, POV Ryan Bergara, Pre-Slash, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls
Summary: It's the new year's party at the office and Ryan is having a good time, Shane is being sneaky as always.~°~°~°~°~"Oh no hoho, I'm just babysitting you so I can take videos of you, for blackmail!" Ryan grins wider "you'll never be safe after that, I might even make you watch sports with me" he threatensShane groans, reaching for the glass he had left on the table that was clearly not champagne and drinking it in one go, barely grimacing "that's cheating, Bergara"
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Writing Challenge - december 2020





	New Mystery

Ryan took a sip of champagne as he looked around the office, a small smile tugging at his lips. It had been a chaotic but successful year and he was proud of what they had accomplished even if he was exhausted and in need of a well deserved break. The office was fully decorated for the holidays, all silver and gold, the only thing that looked out of place was the Christmas lights because they couldn't bother to put those down, it added to the fun anyways. Some random music of the year was playing on the speakers, mixed in with some all time upbeat classics...it was a bit early to go down nostalgia lane with slow songs, no one was drunk enough for that yet.

Everyone was having a good time and it was noticeable. Steven was leaning against a table, smile a mile wide as he chatted with a small group of people and Shane was making rounds around the room, laughing gently at most of the people he talked to. Which was odd, he was the one that stuck to corners and let the people come to him to awkwardly make small talk until they moved on. 

But Ryan guessed that new year's eve called for some surprises. He had learned a lot of new things about Shane over the course of this year, even if they had been friends for years. He couldn't wait to know even more stuff about his friend, how his mind works, how he decides stuff, it's just the best to know things about Shane. Ryan is on his way to get a canape when he locks eyes with Shane, smiling softly at him across the room. In no time Shane is walking up to the table and playfully bumping his hip into Ryan's when he arrives.

"Crazy night, right?" He chuckles, stealing the canape Ryan was going to pick "glad we got a lot food too, I would hate to get actually wasted in the office" he eats the canape with a satisfied smile 

"They've seen you drunk, Shane, what's the point of holding back?" Ryan snorts back, grabbing another one and quickly shoving it into his mouth

"Oh sure, drunk, but not wasted… you know how I get when I'm wasted, it's a sight to behold" he wiggles his eyebrows and that's how Ryan knows how drunk his friend is, but he's right, Shane is far from wasted and a wasted Shane is a spectacle.

He laughs too, leaning slightly into his friend because even if it's just a bit cold in the office, he always craves the warmth that Shane carries around him. It's not a free for all, mind you, Shane allows just a few people soak up into the true Full Madej Experience. What he shows to the fans it's a minimized version, and that still makes them giddy. Imagine how heady Ryan feels with the unadulterated nature of his friend. 

"Of course," he says when he swallows his food "I wouldn't like to expose anyone to that… and I'm a good enough friend to save you from that shameful shaneful experience" he grins, trying to hold back a laugh for his admittedly terrible joke. 

It must be the alcohol in his blood, but it takes Shane a good handful of seconds to realize what Ryan has done before he laughs and bumps into Ryan again "oh yes, what a good friend, sacrificing yourself to make sure I'm not ridiculed" he hums, fake seriousness tinting his voice. 

"Oh no hoho, I'm just babysitting you so I can take videos of you, for blackmail!" Ryan grins wider "you'll never be safe after that, I might even make you watch sports with me" he threatens 

Shane groans, reaching for the glass he had left on the table that was clearly not champagne and drinking it in one go, barely grimacing "that's cheating, Bergara" 

"It's only cheating if you're a sore loser, big guy, if I have to babysit you there will be consequences!" He points at Shane dramatically

"Oh no! What will I ever do now?" He gasps, reaching for a tortilla chip and dipping it in cheese "the same goes for you, with the difference I'll just keep that footage for myself" he grins "because I am a good friend" 

"No way! You'd find a way to embarrass me, I know you" he exclaims, feeling his cheeks hurt with how wide his smile is.

"Oh, you know me?" He smirks, licking his lips "I bet there's things you don't know about me, Ry" he winks and shuffles to a corner of the office, and Ryan knows that there's a self-satisfied smile on his friend's lips. 

"Oh no, come back here you tree, you don't get to be all mysterious with me and then run away!" He jogs behind his friend, capturing him on his corner "you-" he points at Shane's chest "first of all, fuck you, second of all, what things I don't know about you? I tell you everything, and I thought you told me everything too" he belatedly realizes that he's a little too drunk and that his hands are too close to Shane's sweater, having to look up to his friend more than normal.

Shane stays quiet for a while, eyes not quite meeting Ryan's, and the stretch of silence makes the shorter guy nervous, rubbing his hands on his jeans, looking to the floor and Shane's face in turn.

Ryan looks back up to Shane's face, ready to take back his words and just run back to the table to stuff his face with chips when Shane's hand cups his face and he's being pulled up for a kiss. Its soft and despite everything his eyes stay wide open, seeing how close Shane's face is and when he pulls away he sees how his friend's eyes flutter open. It tugs at something on his chest.

"Uh-..." he swallows, trying to find his words.

Shane looks up, and then back down at Ryan, the corner of his mouth pulled up on a small smirk "look up" 

Ryan frowns but he follows his friend's instruction, eyes widening and exploding in cackles when he spots the slightly dried mistletoe hanging above them "oh, so we forgot to take that down, uh" 

"I'm glad we forgot…. Now… would you like to solve a mystery over coffee and breakfast, tomorrow?" He tilts his head, gingerly reaching for Ryan's hand.

Ryan smiles, grabbing Shane's other hand "you know I can't say no to that"


End file.
